Let the Truth be told~*~*~*~
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: ::CHAPTER 12 UPLOADED!!! FINISHED!!::Harry and Hermione like each other and won't tell each other..will Ron and company help? please read and review:) there is slight R/L and Ginny and Seamus..(i dunno why either)
1. Let the truth be told

Hey all, this is my first Harry Potter Fic...but I hope all goes well :) Harry and Hermione forever!  
  
Please Read and Review....constructive criticism welcome, no flames please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER::: I, Kasumi Sakura Ketchum, own nothing except for this plot and the excuse for a computer that this was written on! Bless J.K. Rowling for writing such wonderful books! Can't wait for the rest of them! HARRY AND HERMIONE FOREVER…I'm ok..(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let the Truth Be Told~~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry had become Quidditch captain and Ron had made the team as one of the beaters. Hermione was, of course, Head Girl. It was supposed to be their best year at Hogwarts. Harry had grown over the years. He was no longer a scrawny boy too small and skinny for his age, but his hair was still as uncontrollable as ever and he still wore his glasses that seemed to frame his brilliant green eyes. Hermione had grown into a lovely young woman. She was just past Harry's shoulders. Hermione had gotten highlights in her no-longer-bushy hair.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room two weeks before Christmas holiday. It was obvious they were going to stay for Christmas like they did every year. Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizards' Chess and Hermione had her nose buried in Advanced Muggles Studies. As Ron said 'checkmate' triumphantly, his queen had bashed the brains out of Harry's king.  
  
"I still don't understand why you take Muggles Studies...I mean you've lived with them all your life, you know exactly what goes on and how everything works," said Ron.  
  
"Well..." Hermione began but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Because it expands my knowledge and broadens my horizons...." Harry said mockingly. "We know...you two have argued about this a million times....just drop it."  
  
Hermione threw a cushion at him as Ron laughed his head off.  
  
"On a more serious note...well slightly anyway...what are we going to do this Christmas?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I figured we would ju--" Harry said before he was cut off.  
  
"I'mnotstayingthisyearsoyoutwohavefun!" Ron blurted out.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Hermione with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I'm not staying this year," Ron said shying away from the two of them as if they were going to hit him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry and Hermione screamed in unison.  
  
"I just got word from Charlie, he said he wanted me to help him out on a project he's working on, Top Secret...how could I turn it down?" Ron said trying to sound innocent.  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't appear to believe him. Suddenly, Harry got up to stretch and yawn dramatically. "I better be off to bed...it's getting late, " he said. He shot an evil glare at Ron and said somewhat threateningly, "Ron, you better come too!" Ron got the hint and they both got up to go to their dormitory.  
  
"Good night Mione," Harry said.  
  
"Nite Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"Good night guys," Hermione responded without looking up from her book.  
  
Harry pushed Ron up the boys' staircase. When they got to their room, Harry took off his robe angrily and threw it at Ron. "What do you MEAN you're not staying?" Harry screamed freely because none of their roommates had returned to their dormitory yet.  
  
"What? I had to go help out my brother. Besides....this give you a reason to spend more time with your precious little Mione!" Ron mocked. Harry turned pink at this remark before retaliating by screaming some more at Ron. "You know it's true...no use denying it, Harry."  
  
"Damn it, Ron. When did you find out?" Harry asked, finally giving up and falling backwards onto his four-poster bed.  
  
"Please, Harry, as your best friend....I just know," Ron said.  
  
"Oh well, wait a minute...your brother never asked you to go anywhere, did he?" Harry asked sitting up. "This is your evil little scheme to get me to tell her I like her or something?"  
  
"No, well...." Ron paused. "No, it isn't" Ron said realizing if he said yes, he would get the crap beaten out of him. It didn't work. Harry didn't buy it and began to chase him around the room. Ron ran into Seamus who was coming into the room.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Ron!" Seamus screamed as he was knocked to his feet.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," Ron said helping him up.  
  
"Oh, Hermione wants to see you in the common room, something about a textbook or something," Seamus said.  
  
"Alright, thanks," he said. He looked over at Harry and saw that he was still glaring angrily at him so he left as quickly as possible.  
  
When Ron arrived in the common room, he opened his mouth to ask what Hermione wanted from him but instead Hermione had grabbed him by his collar and threw his against a deserted corner of the common room. Normally she couldn't have done this but she obviously had caught Ron by surprise.  
  
"What's your problem, Hermione!?" he asked.  
  
"What's MY problem?" Hermione asked furiously still pinning Ron to the wall. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't staying for Christmas? I wouldn't have stayed either then!" She was still screaming but trying to be quiet.  
  
"So you would just leave Harry here by himself would you?" Ron said, a smile forming on his face. Hermione let go of Ron and turned around quickly, but Ron had already seen her face go pink.  
  
"No, but you should have told me." Hermione said trying to think of some logical excuse.  
  
"I thought this wasn't going to be about some book," Ron muttered as he straightened out his robes.  
  
"Oh, nevermind," Hermione said frustrated. She gathered her things and walked briskly up the girls' stairs and disappeared from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hopefully you like it so far! Read and review please!  
  
  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/  
  
I wonder what that button does? 


	2. C'mon....you two can do it...

Chapter 2~~~ Hermione Potter a.k.a. Kasumi Sakura Ketchem  
  
You can find me on AIM— mione017  
  
A/N: ok…so I found some time to write a bit more…but I must warn you that without an abundance of reviews…there will be no continuation…until summer anyway…and I know you guys don't want that ( ok…and for those contest entrants, yes it's still going, but so far I think there are only two competitors….sigh…oh well, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione marched up to her room frustrated. She practically tore the curtains when she tried to get into her four-poster.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Ginny as she popped her head out of her own curtains.  
  
"Ahh!" Hermione screamed. "I didn't know anyone else was in here!"  
  
"Well, here I am," said Ginny trying to hold back giggles. "Like I asked before, what's up? You seem distressed."  
  
Hermione threw her robe to the end of her bed messily. "I'm way passed distressed."  
  
"Oh my gosh! What's wrong?!" Ginny suddenly got quite worried since Hermione was never this unorganized. She got up and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Nothing, really, I mean I don't even know why I'm so worked up." Hermione let out a big sigh and flopped onto her bed. "So, are you ready for Christmas? Got everyone presents?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Don't try and change the subject. I know something's wrong." Ginny asked still standing there.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lavender asked as she walked into the dormitory carrying packages and bags that obstructed her vision.  
  
"Looks like you've been shopping," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Way to go Captain Obvious," Lavender said sarcastically. "Can someone give me a little hand?" Ginny walked over and took some boxes so Lavender could see again. "So what was all this yelling earlier Ginny?"  
  
"Well, something is bothering Hermione and she won't tell me."  
  
"What can possibly be bothering our little miss perfect? I mean-" Lavender was cut off.  
  
"Look over there!" she pointed to the crumpled robe at the end of Hermione's bed.  
  
"Oh no! Something is seriously wrong!" Lavender dropped all her packages and ran over to Hermione's bed and sat down. "Tell me what happened!"  
  
"I don't know what you two are talking about. I'm fine! "  
  
"Hermione, don't lie," sighed Lavender. "You're always organized unless something really big is bothering you."  
  
"Like that time when you were sick and Snape wouldn't let you retake that exam you missed. No, it can't be grades, we got our reports back yesterday and you were at the top of the class."  
  
"Ok, you two drop it," Hermione said as she sat up. "There's nothing wrong, look, I'm fine!" She got up and did a little twirl.  
  
"We still don't believe you but since you're not going to tell us…." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"We're going to tell Harry Potter that you have a mad crush on him!" Lavender finished.  
  
"HEY! That's not true!" Hermione screamed as she stood up knocking Lavender off the bed. "You two better not go spreading rumors around school!" It was no use, her bright red face gave her away.  
  
Ginny and Lavender stopped giggling. "It's true? We were just kidding!"  
  
"I always knew Ginny had a mad crush on him, but you?" Lavender stood there in disbelief.  
  
"I do not!" Hermione continued to try to defend herself unsuccessfully.  
  
"Oh, I have the greatest idea!" Lavender walked over to Ginny and whispered in her ear.  
  
"That's great! I'll get right on it!" Ginny exclaimed and ran down the staircase.  
  
"What are you two going to do?!" Hermione screamed in horror.  
  
"Oh nothing…Ginny just went to find her brother."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes Ron, aren't you in big trouble now?"  
  
"Sure I am." Hermione relaxed and went to her trunk to get her pajamas.  
  
"Why aren't you worried?" Lavender asked confused.  
  
"Well, Ron kind of already knows," Hermione answered as she finally folded her robe neatly. "And why didn't you go downstairs, don't you like him?"  
  
It was Lavender's turn to blush. "Ok fine you got me, but it's not like we can make Ginny take back whatever she said now."  
  
"Well, I'm not really worried because I know Ron won't say anything and Harry doesn't like me back," Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
Just then, Ginny burst into the room. "Oh my gosh! Guess what I just found out?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, I guess I'll leave it at that for now…back to schoolwork soon! If I don't get at least 15 reviews….I won't be continuing… ok hope you like it so far!  
  
Mione017  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/  
  
I wonder what that button does? Review or no continuation, thanx! 


	3. for crying out loud...its not that hard

Thanx for the reviews! I just love reading reviews, it give me motivation to write!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let the Truth Be Told~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a. Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had her blue pajama top halfway down her face when Ginny ran and knocked her over.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked ignoring Hermione.  
  
"Apparently Ron knew all this time that Hermione liked Harry!"  
  
"Correction….LOVES Harry," Lavender added.  
  
Hermione pulled on the rest of her shirt and just sat there and blushed.  
  
"So is that what you were worked up about?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No, well, yes…I just can't believe that Hermione told Ron before she told us!" Ginny ranted.  
  
"Well, he IS one of my two best friends." Hermione defended. "And look what happened as soon as you two found out!" Hermione got up to go get ready for bed.  
  
"She IS right Ginny," said Lavender. "You are quite the loud mouth."  
  
"Hey! It was your plan to tell Ron," defended Ginny.  
  
"Ok! You two, pipe down!" Hermione just got back from brushing her teeth. "This is my problem and if I choose not to do anything about it, it's my problem. Now if you don't mind…I'm going to bed," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny and Lavender shrugged and began to get ready for bed themselves.  
  
Hermione crawled into her four-poster and shut her drapes. What am I going to do? She asked herself. Lumos! She whispered and pulled out her diary and began to write.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
The most horrible thing happened today. Ginny and Lavender found out that I had a crush on Harry… not that it wasn't true but still. Oh yeah, I haven't told you that I liked him did I? It turns out I do. It's been quite a while now. I'm surprised at myself that I even kept this secret from you, diary. It all started in fourth year when he was injured. I was so scared, so scared I would lose a friend, I was scared I would lose Harry. When we got off the Hogwarts Express, I guess my emotions got the better of me and I kissed him goodbye. Don't worry, it was just on the cheek. I practically ran off after that. Until this day neither of us have mentioned it. I really want something to happen. I really wished he liked me back but I know that would never happen. Besides… wouldn't that ruin our friendship? Of course not, I keep telling myself, but I just can't find the courage to tell him. Oh well, it's Christmas soon which brings to another point. I'm so mad at Ron, he's leaving for the break while leaving me here alone with Harry. This is going to be torture! I've been trying to avoid him for quite some time. It doesn't seem that he cares much ( Well, I expect the humiliation to come tomorrow since Ginny and Lavender know now. I'll just have to grin and bear it and see what happens.  
  
Goodnight diary  
  
1 Hermione  
  
She put a Secrecy Charm on her diary and tucked it under her pillow. With one last sigh, Hermione drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke with a start. It was the day Ron and the rest of them left for the holidays, except of Harry and her, of course. This thought made her stomach do a little leap.  
  
Stop it, she thought It's never going to happen.  
  
Hermione got out of bed seeing that Lavender and Ginny were already packing.  
  
"Good morning Hermit," Lavender said with a chuckle.  
  
"Hermit?" Hermione asked completely confused at Lavender's random nickname.  
  
"I don't know where that came from, sorry Hermione," Lavender replied without even looking up. "Have you seen my photo album?"  
  
"Do you mean this one?" Ginny asked flipping through a maroon photo album. "Oh my gosh!" Ginny suddenly squealed while Lavender was practically diving at Ginny.  
  
"What is WRONG with you two?" Hermione yawned trying to get back into bed.  
  
"Look at all these pictures Lav has of Ron!"  
  
"Give that back!" screamed Lavender as she snatched the album back only to have it taken away from her by Hermione.  
  
Hermione put a Locking Charm on the album and levitated it in the air. "Before I forget, did you two tell the entire universe about the whole Harry thing yet?" Hermione asked partially afraid of the answer.  
  
"No, of course not, no one else is up yet," Lavender replied trying to jump for the album.  
  
"Yet?!" Hermione gasped. "You two aren't really going to tell anyone are you?!"  
  
"Well, ok, so we weren't but we could if we really wanted to." Ginny said.  
  
"Here's the deal, Lav. You can't have your album back until after break. Just in case you try to spill some secrets to the general public. And Ginny," Hermione shot a look at the sixteen-year-old read head. "You keep your mouth shut too, or I will tell Seamus that you're madly in love with him."  
  
"But," Ginny and Lavender said together.  
  
"No buts," said Hermione. "I can't have you two ruin my life because you think it's funny. I won't tolerate you two trying to set me up with Harry."  
  
Knowing they were defeated, Ginny and Lavender sighed out and exasperated "ok" and returned to packing. Satisfied, Hermione locked Lavender's album into her trunk and went to freshen up and change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All packed!" Lavender said as she fell onto the floor and leaned against her trunk.  
  
"Me too," said Ginny and followed Lavender's actions.  
  
"Oh no! My shirt is all ruined!" Lavender said dramatically.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's fine," Ginny replied as she looked at Lavender's perfectly crisp light purple blouse.  
  
"It's all wrinkled!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Lav," Ginny said and she threw a cushion towards Lavender and missed.  
  
Just then Hermione walked into the room wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Ready to get some breakfast, you two?"  
  
"Yeah," Lavender replied as she stood up and gave Ginny a hand.  
  
"Starved," Ginny added.  
  
The three of them walked down to the Gryffindor common room just as Harry, Ron, and Seamus came out of the boys' staircase. Harry and Hermione both looked away and began to blush. Ron gave Ginny a thumbs-up sign as she was replying silently with a cut-it-out one. Harry and Hermione kept avoiding eye contact for the rest of the morning as they ate breakfast.  
  
"So you and Ginny are going home for Christmas, are you?" Seamus asked before he took a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered. "I suppose you're going home as well."  
  
"Yeah, why are all of you girls so quiet?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Nothing, no reason, nothing at all," they all answered together.  
  
"You'd think they're planning something," Ron added. "Are you?"  
  
"Not anymore," Ginny sighed looking down.  
  
"Not anymore?" asked Seamus. "What were you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione spoke up for the first time. "Hey, Ginny, Lavender, care to join me at the bathroom?" Hermione added in a threatening tone. All three girls got up from the almost empty Gryffindor table and walked out of the hall.  
  
"Girls," Ron added.  
  
Seamus looked around to check if the girls were out of site and whispered, "Harry, are you going to tell her? You can't just avoid her all Christmas holiday you know?"  
  
"Seamus is right…for once," Ron commented. "You have to tell her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: how's that? Reviews please! No reviews…no continuation! Hope you like it so far…  
  
Mione017  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/ Review…for me…please! 


	4. *Sigh*....

Hey all....  
  
How was your Valentine's Day? Mine sucked a little since I didn't have a Valentine, but that's ok...also...I'm a little disappointed that no one submitted anything for my contest...but that's ok since I have already decided to finish the story myself. OK then, on with the story!  
  
Mione017 


	5. maybe it is...

Let the Truth be Told*~*~*~*  
  
By Hermione Potter a.k.a. Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
AIM: mione017  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So…I don't know whether or not to make this a long or short story…I have two ideas that can go both ways….anyway…tell me in the reviews what I should do…hope you like it so far!  
  
Mione017  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Of course, I'm right," Seamus said. "C'mon Harry, tell us what you're going to do!"  
  
"I'm not going to do anything," Harry replied with a sigh and he returned to poking his toast with a fork.  
  
"But you have to becau-" Seamus was cut off. "OW!" Ron had kicked him from under the table and was now giving him a threatening look. Lucky for them, Harry wasn't even paying attention.  
  
In the girls' bathroom, Hermione checked to see if all the stalls were empty. "Are you two CRAZY?!"  
  
"What? We weren't going to say anything!" Lavender said defensively.  
  
"We really weren't. Besides…we have much more to lose than you do," Ginny added.  
  
Hermione looked at them with her eyes wide with horror. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE LESS TO LOSE?! He's my best friend!" Hermione shouted. "The only reason I won't admit to him that I love him is because I'm so afraid to lose him as my FRIEND! What if it doesn't work out? I'm not going to risk my best friend for some fling or something!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Hermione," Ginny said mentally kicking herself.  
  
"You said yourself that you love him. It's not some crush," Lavender said as she shook Hermione by her shoulders. "I can tell, Hermione. You haven't eaten, slept or done anything well for the past two days. This isn't healthy!" She let go of Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked at her watch. "We have to go, Lav, or we're gonna me late for the train!"  
  
"Oh no!" Ginny and Lavender began to run towards the door. "Look, Hermione, you have to do something. Send me an owl once you have everything figured out." With that, Lavender and Ginny left the bathroom leaving Hermione leaning against the cold stone wall on the verge of tears.  
  
Hermione buried her face in her hands and began to cry out of frustration, but more out of heartbreak.  
  
Back in the main hall, Seamus was still complaining about his leg. "Ow, Ron…holy crickets! Look at the time!" exclaimed Seamus.  
  
"Wow…we have to go, the train leaves for London in half an hour!" Ron and Seamus got up from the Gryffindor table. The hall was almost completely empty save some house elves cleaning the floors. "Look, mate, you have to figure this out, it's killing you. Happy Christmas." And Ron and Seamus left Hogwarts too.  
  
Harry got up and began to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower to get his Thunderbolt. He thought he might as well get some Quidditch practice in since he had nothing else to do.  
  
"I can't believe Ron just left like that, without warning or anything," Harry thought.  
  
Just then, Hermione emerged from the girls' bathroom eyes puffy from crying and still breathing unevenly. She wanted to go back to Gryffindor Tower to get her diary and books and head off to the library since there was probably no one there.  
  
Harry and Hermione were both walking with their heads down, so when they both reached the portrait hole at the same time, they didn't see each other.  
  
"Ow-" They had bumped heads.  
  
"Ow! Sorry," Harry said.  
  
They both looked up, saw each other and turned away.  
  
"I'm really sorry, " They both said in unison and managed to stifle a giggle despite their inner turmoil.  
  
"S-so, how have you been?" Harry stuttered out trying to break the awkwardness.  
  
"Alright, I guess. Always busy with studying and what not," Hermione replied.  
  
"Right…" They were still not making eye contact at this point.  
  
"Flubberbubble" said Hermione as the portrait swung open.  
  
"Well, I still have lots of studying left to do, I'll see you around!" Hermione ran up to her dormitory without looking back.  
  
Harry exhaled and ran his right hand through his uncontrollable hair and sulked up the stairs to his own dormitory. He took his Thunderbolt, opened the window, and flew out thinking he could clear his mind or at least try to.  
  
Not wanting to run into Harry again, Hermione decided to stay in the girls' tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So…this chapter was kind or uneventful and short…sorry the next one will be better, hopefully! Review please!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/  
  
I wonder what that button does? 


	6. it really shouldn't be....

A/N: hey all, this chapter really isn't related to Harry and Hermione but more Ron/Lavender and Ginny/Seamus (weird coupling, I know…) enjoy and as always, please read and review!  
  
Mione017  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let the truth be told~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a. Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavender and Ginny were sitting in one of the many compartments on the Hogwarts Express discussing Hermione's dilemma.  
  
"Well, this would be a whole lot easier if we knew what Harry felt about this," Lavender said with a sigh.  
  
"If Harry felt what about what?" Ron asked as he peered his head into the compartment.  
  
"Ron, don't DO that," Ginny said putting a hand over her heart from the shock.  
  
"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly and "conveniently" sat down next to Lavender. Seamus came in after that and had no choice but to sit down next to Ginny, not that he minded. "As I was saying, what did Harry feel about what?"  
  
"Nothing," replied Ginny obviously lying.  
  
"I can tell when you're lying you know, you get all stuttery," Seamus said blushing a little.  
  
"Am not," Ginny defended stuttering some more.  
  
"Ok, Ginny, give it up or I will…." Ron said.  
  
"You'll what?" Ginny asked crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't know, why can't I think of anything to bribe you with?" Ron now had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Ha, gotcha! Besides I really don't think it's THAT important."  
  
"Ginny," began Lavender, "It IS important."  
  
"Why don't you just tell us what all this is about?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Because we promised," Ginny said knowing that it wouldn't work.  
  
"Promise shomise," Seamus said.  
  
"No," Lavender said glaring at Ginny who looked like she was going to spill out the whole story since she was 'under his spell.'  
  
"Right, we can't tell you," Ginny said as she snapped out of her trance.  
  
At that moment, Seamus grabbed Ginny's hand which took her completely by surprise and she turned a bright shade of pink. "Please," he looked at her with his best puppy-dog pout.  
  
Ginny glanced over at Lavender with a 'what-do-I-do?' look on her face. Lavender just smiled and held up her hands in a 'you figure this out for yourself' manner. "I really can't, Seamus, I'm sorry."  
  
"Fine, be that way," Seamus said in a joking way and leaned back in the seat not fully aware that he still had Ginny's hand in his. Ron coughed and grabbed Seamus by his left arm and pulled him out of the compartment.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked with her face still flushed.  
  
"He obviously likes you," Lavender said with a smile. "Why don't you go for it? That way, when I tell Ron that I like him, we can tell them how Hermione feels about Harry and we won't have anything left to lose."  
  
"No, that's what people would do in films, dream on, Lav," Ginny said. "You and I both know that you don't have the courage to tell my brother that you like him.  
  
"Oh yeah," Lavender said, "You just watch."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
Out in the hallway, Ron looked around to check if anyone was watching. "What WAS that in there? Do you have a thing for my sister?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe," Seamus replied with a dumb grin on his face.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked somewhat threateningly.  
  
"Yes, I really like your sister, but do I have to ask your permission?" Seamus asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're kidding,"  
  
"Ok, I am, but I'm warning you. If you hurt her, I will have your head."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Seamus said relieved. "And besides, we don't even know if she likes me back or not…"  
  
"I hate to admit it, but my sister is growing up," Ron sighed. "I really do think she likes you. She blushed when she saw you, kind of like when I see Lav, umm I mean.."  
  
Seamus grew wide-eyed at this comment. "You like Lav?!"  
  
"No I don't," Ron turned away.  
  
"Holy crickets! You do!"  
  
"Does what?" Ginny asked peering her head out the compartment.  
  
"Nothing," Seamus said blushing.  
  
"Oh this is something alright," Ron said crossing his arms and looking very dignified.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" Ginny asked giving him the weirdest look. "Anyway, Lav is asking for you."  
  
"Me?" Ron asked pointing to himself and blushing.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ginny. "Oh, you too, Seamus," Ginny added blushing. At this remark, Ron's face dropped. Ginny, Ron, and Seamus walked back into the compartment and sat in their original spaces.  
  
"Ok, this is the deal, we're all going to tell our secrets on the count of three, ok?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Alright," Seamus replied.  
  
"One," Ginny said.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Harry loves Hermione!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Hermione loves Harry!" Lavender added.  
  
"Lav loves Ron!" Ginny added.  
  
"I like Ginny," Seamus whispered after the three of them finished.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny, Lavender, and Seamus screamed at the abundance on information just shared.  
  
"Y-you like me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," Seamus replied with his head down.  
  
"Alright….that's all very precious and what not," said Lavender rolling her eyes. "But did you just say that Harry loves Hermione?"  
  
"Actually yes, and Hermione loves him back, I know," answered Ron.  
  
"So why haven't you told us?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Well, I knew if I told anyone, they would kill me, actually a week ago, they tried," Ron said chucking lightly.  
  
"Umm, Lav, why aren't you beating me over my head right now?" Ginny asked without tearing her eyes from Seamus.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Lavender asked.  
  
"'Cause I just kinda, sorta, told Ron that you liked him," Ginny answered uneasily.  
  
Lavender took Ron's hand and smiled. "We've been going out for a month now!"  
  
Ron just sat there blushing while Ginny sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
"So," Lavender said changing the subject. "Since we know that Harry and Hermione are in love with each other, what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"I just wish that we found out before we left Hogwarts for the holidays," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Maybe they'll come to their senses and declare their undying love for each other before we get back," Seamus said cheerily.  
  
"I seriously doubt that," added Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so, I know this chapter wasn't Harry Hermione at all, sorry, but its coming up, I promise ( this was dedicated to all those Ron/Lavender shippers out there, hope you liked it!  
  
Mione017 


	7. its my bday!!

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!! (March 3) 


	8. oh...you two are really hopeless

Let the truth be told~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a. Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were still stressing massively on how they should act on their feelings for each other.  
  
Harry, who had gone out for a fly, decided it was too cold to stay outside and made his way back to his dormitory window. When he got there, he discovered it was locked. He also discovered that he left his wand in his room  
  
'Must've been blown shut my the wind,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
He began to fly down towards the Gryffindor common room window. He peered cautiously in to see if Hermione was in there. To his relief, she wasn't. He realized that this window was also locked. There was only one other way in, that is if he didn't want to fly halfway around the castle, and he didn't. A snow storm had just started.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began to fly towards the girls' tower, where Hermione was. He was shaking terribly when he got there. Seeing Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed reading was both a welcoming and scary sight for Harry. He tapped on the window.  
  
'What is he doing out there?' Hermione thought.  
  
She opened the window and let Harry in.  
  
"What were you doing out th-" As Harry was getting in the room, he tripped and fell on top of Hermione.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Harry stammered as he quickly got off Hermione. They were both blushing horribly and avoiding eye contact.  
  
"It's really alright. What were you doing out there in that cold?" Hermione asked as she shut the window.  
  
"I went for a fly, I really didn't think it would start storming out there," Harry replied taking the blanket off Hermione's bed and wrapping himself in it.  
  
"I see, let's go to the common room, and get you warmed up before you catch a cold."  
  
"I thought you should k-know that you don't catch the common cold from being cold," Harry teased.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean," Hermione retaliated and she threw a pillow at Harry.  
  
"Alright, I could use some hot cocoa."  
  
Hermione picked up a book and they walked down the staircase. Harry still had Hermione's blanket around him. Her sat in one of the couches front of the fireplace and Hermione sat on the opposite one in.  
  
"Feel better?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not too much," Answered Harry, his voice still shaky.  
  
Hermione got up, walked over to Harry's couch and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. And although Harry was in his condition, felt his face begin to warm up.  
  
"You don't have a temperature. I'll go get you something warm from the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks, Mione."  
  
With that, Hermione disappeared through the portrait hole without noticing that Harry had his eyes on her the entire time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour before they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Ron came up with a brilliant, ok not brilliant, but at least he had an idea.  
  
"Maybe we should send anonymous letters to each of them saying that their secret admirers want to meet them in the common room or something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, that's one of the worst ideas ever," said Ginny who was leaning on Seamus's shoulder.  
  
"Well, the secret admirer thing isn't too bad, although it really won't work because once they find out they didn't write them to each other, they'll kill us," Lavender said thoughtfully.  
  
"What if you sent them a letter saying that you two have been going out for some time now?" Seamus suggested. "Maybe they'll think 'hey, Ron and Lav are doing it, so we might as well.'"  
  
"You ARE kidding right?" Ron asked. "That's even worse than MY idea."  
  
"Okay, how about this? I assume they still haven't talked to each other since we left, so why don't we just try to persuade them to talk to each other. No secret admirer notes, just regular notes." Lavender suggested.  
  
"Or we can just tell them that they like each other," Ron said.  
  
"We're almost there, why don't we just go with Ron's idea? We don't have much to lose, do we?" Seamus asked with a yawn.  
  
"Alright, I'll wrote to Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"And I'll write to Harry," finished Lavender.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione came back through the portrait hole carrying a tray with two cups of hot cocoa, two bowls of soup and two bottles of warm butterbeer.  
  
"Let's hope this makes both of us warmer," smiled Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot, Mione."  
  
"It's not a problem," answered Hermione sitting down on the opposite couch.  
  
"So, Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you, how have you been?" Harry asked taking a sip of the butterbeer.  
  
"I've been okay, why?"  
  
"Well, earlier today, when we bumped into each other, you seemed like you were crying. Is everything alright?" Harry asked leaning forward.  
  
"Yes, everything is quite alright," Hermione answered opening her book.  
  
"You're lying, I can tell. C'mon, Mione, you can tell me, I am your best friend, you know?"  
  
"I assure you that I'm okay, nothing I can't deal with," Hermione said without looking up from her book.  
  
"Hogwarts: A History again? Even I almost have that thing memorized because of you," Harry teased. "Alright, fine, since you won't tell me what's wrong with you, can we at least play a game?"  
  
"Alright," Hermione answered closing her book and placing it on the table in front of her. "I gues…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What could happen between these two best friends? What will the letters from Ron and Lavender do? Tune in next time to find out….  
  
Lol I feel like one of those TV announcer people, how funny. Ok, I hope you enjoyed my story so far, I personally think that it only began to get good now. I would also like to thank all my reviewers whole-heartedly for their support. THANKS A BUNCH!  
  
Mione  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/  
  
I wonder what that button does? 


	9. you really are...

Let the Truth Be Told~~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Lavender were busy writing away their letters to Hermione and Harry respectively.  
  
"I don't know if this will work, Ron," said Lavender doubtfully.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it will work, but will they get there in this weather?" Ron answered.  
  
"Wow, it's really coming down!" Ginny exclaimed. "And it's getting really dark."  
  
"I guess we'll have to send these tomorrow or something," Ron said with disappointment in his voice.  
  
"What does yours say, Lav?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Okay," Lavender cleared her throat. "Dearest Harry, I can't take it anymore, in fact none of us can. We, meaning Ron, Ginny, Seamus and I, have had a conference discussing you and Hermione. Through the transfer of very important information, I have learned that you have feelings for Hermione. Feelings beyond just ordinary friendship, feelings beyond just a crush. I also regret telling you that Ron has deceived you. But that's insignificant to what you are about to find out. Hermione shares the same feelings towards you. We are sick of you two holding your feelings back. You have to express those feelings for each other. Face it, it's tearing you apart, isn't it? Alright then, that's all I can help you with, the rest if up to you. Good luck, Lav."  
  
"That's pretty good," said Ginny. "What about yours, Ron?"  
  
"Well," Ron blushed, "mine isn't nearly as good as Lav's."  
  
"Go on, just read it."  
  
"Alright," Ron took a deep breath dramatically, "Dear Hermione, I know you like Harry and Harry likes you back. For crying out loud, just get together! Ron."  
  
"That's it?" Lavender said with astonishment in her voice. "First of all, that is way to short, second of all, you don't sound too thoughtful, and third, that's it?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not a great writer or anything but at least it got the point across, right?" Ron asked desperately.  
  
"Whatever, Ron. I guess we'll just have to do with yours since we're there already," Ginny said pointing out the window.  
  
"Alright," Seamus said getting up. "I guess it's goodbye for now, Ginny." He stood up and helped her up.  
  
"I guess it is," Ginny said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "But, hey, it's only two weeks."  
  
"Right," Seamus replied. He leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed and walked out of the compartment hand in hand.  
  
"Ahh…remember those days?" Ron asked gathering his quills and parchment.  
  
"Yeah, we were so nervous and jittery…" Lavender trailed off remembering those days.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Ron said snapping Lavender back to reality.  
  
"Stop being such a sap, Ron, it's only two weeks," Lavender said. "But don't you worry, I'll be missing you more." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Alright, promise you'll write me everyday to tell me how everything was, ok?"  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
"Ok, I'll owl these to those two scatterbrains then, I love you!" Ron said and gave Lavender a quick kiss on the lips and ran off the train blushing.  
  
Lavender just stood at the door of the compartment a smile forming on her lips.  
  
'I wonder what those two are doing now?' she thought. With that, she too got off the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room.  
  
"Woo hoo!" Harry cheered. "I won again!"  
  
"Oh honestly, Harry," Hermione said rolling her eyes sarcastically. "Of course you won… I don't waste my time playing games, I study."  
  
"Oh is that right?" Harry joked back.  
  
"Yeah, and I better get back to that."  
  
"Studying? Hermione, it's our vacation. You really should relax."  
  
"It keeps my mind off other things," Hermione explained opening Hogwarts: A History again.  
  
"Off what things?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nevermind, like I said, nothing I can't handle myself," Hermione said  
  
"Please," Harry insisted. "I know you're perfectly capable of conquering the world if you wanted to, Hermione, but as your friend, I know something is bothering you. I want to help."  
  
"Harry, that's really sweet. But I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about this."  
  
"Fine," Harry said finally giving up. "But I really want to help you."  
  
"Trust me, Harry, there's not spell, or potion in this world powerful to help me."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"It's too…. I don't know…weird"  
  
"Is it a…" Harry trailed off. "…girl thing?" he finished, his ears turning pink.  
  
"NO!" Hermione defended her face getting flushed. "Nothing like that at all. It's just about this boy…."  
  
"A boy?" Harry asked feeling a thousand knives plunging into his heart.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Harry." She looked up at him. "I better get to bed. It's getting late." Hermione got up.  
  
"Wait, Hermione…" Harry said and he walked over to her.  
  
"What is it now, Harry?"  
  
"I just…oh nevermind. G'nite Mione."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Hermione walked up to her dormitory.  
  
'Why didn't I just tell her?!' Harry asked himself.  
  
Harry let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto the couch in front of the fire. He realized that he was sitting on Hermione's comforter. Harry picked it up and inhaled her scent. He then folded it, got up and began up the stair to their dormitories.  
  
'She's going to need this.' Harry thought.  
  
When he reached girls' dormitory, he raised his hand to knock on the door, but he stopped. He heard crying.  
  
Hermione was crying.  
  
Harry slowly opened in door and walked in. She was leaning on the wall to the right of the giant stained glass window. Hermione immediately saw him so jumped up and faced the wall wiping away the tears. Harry dropped the comforter and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione? I know you're strong, but you can't fight all your battles alone."  
  
"N-nothing is wrong. I a-assure you," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Something IS wrong. Now who is this guy who hurt you?" Harry said gently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Will Hermione be brave enough to tell Harry how she feels? Or will it be Harry? Or alternative #3: they both hate each other and never speak to each other again….? Tune in next chapter to find out..  
  
Ok so I'm slightly insane right now….but that's ok…right? Anyway, thanks so much for all those who reviewed! I love you guys! Keep 'em comin!  
  
Mione  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/  
  
I wonder what that button does? 


	10. you're getting better...

Let the Truth Be Told~~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: first of all, THANX SO MUCH for the reviews. I had such a rotten day yesterday but when I go all that positive feedback, I just couldn't help but smile…  
  
you really didn't think I'd choose alternative #3 did you? I'm not that cruel....anyway...on with the story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione hesitated at first.  
  
'Why does he care so much?' Hermione asked herself. 'Does this mean he likes me back? No, that can't be. He just thinks of me as a friend.'  
  
"C'mon, Hermione, please, let me help," Harry stepped closer again.  
  
"H-Harry, it's really not a big deal. I'm probably just over reacting anyway," Hermione said still choking back tears. She walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said soothingly. "Just tell me who that idiot is who is hurting you and I'll go knock some sense into him." Harry stepped forward and knelt on his right knee so he was looking up at Hermione. Hermione began to cry again. The moonlight from the window was glistening off Hermione's face which was wet from tears.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He got up and sat beside her on the bed. He took Hermione gingerly into his arms and wrapped his strong arms around her petite figure rocking gently from side to side. Her tears were wetting his robes, but he didn't care. Hermione was resting her head on Harry's chest and he rested his chin on top of Hermione's head.  
  
They must have been sitting like that for at least an hour when Harry realized that Hermione had stopped crying.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I feel a little better," Hermione answered managing to give him a little smile.  
  
"I'm glad," Harry replied and kissed her unconsciously on her forehead.  
  
This obviously surprised them both. Hermione let out a small gasp and Harry just stood up. It got awkward again. Harry just did the first thing that came into this mind. He walked over to Hermione's comforter and picked it up.  
  
"Umm…" Harry stuttered. "You're going to need this. It's going to be a cold one."  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione who was still sitting there shocked. He put the blanket next to her and backed away.  
  
"I better go. It's getting late."  
  
Harry practically ran out of the girls' dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: They're so close! What's wrong with them?! I could just hear you yelling at me for doing this. Sorry it was a short chapter…this story is coming to an end soon… please review! thanx  
  
Mione  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/  
  
I wonder what that button does? 


	11. almost there...

Let the Truth Be Told~~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A/N: hey thanx again so much for reading! I luv you guys! oh and since I've  
  
kept you all waiting…let the fluff begin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Something inside Harry stopped him from running.  In fact, he turned around  
  
and ran back to Hermione's room.  This time, he didn't feel the urge to  
  
knock.  He just opened the door and ran in.  Hermione still sat there with a  
  
shocked look on her face.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began.  "I- I don't know how to say this, so…umm…I guess  
  
I'll just say it."  
  
Hermione looked up with a still puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Hermione, it's been what…7 years?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, we've always been great friends right? We- we've always been there  
  
for each other.  At least you've been there for me. I don't know if I was  
  
just help," he laughed nervously and put an arm behind his head awkwardly.  
  
"Well, here's the thing…." Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Hermione, what I'm trying to say is…well, you're the best friend a guy can  
  
ask for.  You're so smart and witty. I mean I have other girl friends, well  
  
not girlfriends but friends who are girls.  But it's just not the same with  
  
Ginny or Cho or anyone else. I just love being around you.  I don't know  
  
what I'm going to do without you next year, or even for the rest of my life.  
  
I know we have our moments and sometimes I just act stupid and pretend I  
  
don't care about you or your opinion but believe me, I still kick myself for  
  
those times.  From the first Quidditch match where you saved my life to this  
  
very moment I don't think I can live without you.  Hermione, I know you  
  
might not feel the same way about me but…" Harry paused.  
  
"But what?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Harry walked over to her bed side and knelt down again.  He looked up at  
  
her, took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"But I just have to get this out, it's been inside me for too long.  
  
Hermione Granger, you've stolen my heart. I love you, and I don't think  
  
there is anything in this world or the Muggle world that can keep me away  
  
from you."  
  
Harry saw tears coming out of Hermione's eyes.  He got up and started for  
  
the door.  
  
"Harry, that was beautiful, but I have something to tell you," Hermione was  
  
interrupted.  
  
"Don't say it, please don't say that you don't love me back, I know that  
  
already."  
  
"Oh honestly, Harry.  Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Harry had no time to finish his question.  Hermione grabbed the front of his  
  
robes and pulled him in for a kiss.  It was a sweet, innocent kiss.  They  
  
both had their eyes closed and parted seconds afterwards. Hermione still had  
  
a hold of Harry's robes.  
  
"Is that clear enough for you?" Hermione asked with an amused look on her  
  
face.  
  
"Well, I might have to get a second opinion," Harry joked.  
  
The two of them were about to lean in for another kiss when there was  
  
tapping on the window.  Hermione let go of Harry and the two of them walked  
  
over to the window.  There were two owls there both carrying letters.  
  
Hermione opened the window and the two owls dropped the letters at their  
  
feet and flew off immediately toward the school owlry.  
  
"You were right, it is a cold one," Hermione said picking up the letters  
  
while Harry closed the window.  "This is for you," Hermione said handing  
  
Harry the neatly addressed envelope.  They both opened their envelopes and  
  
began to read.  Hermione went first.  
  
"--Dear Hermione, I know you like Harry and Harry likes you back. For crying  
  
out loud, just get together! Ron.--  What does yours say?"  
  
"--Dearest Harry, I can't take it anymore, in fact none of us can. We,  
  
meaning Ron, Ginny, Seamus and I, have had a conference discussing you and  
  
Hermione. Through the transfer of very important information, I have learned  
  
that you have feelings for Hermione. Feelings beyond just ordinary  
  
friendship, feelings beyond just a crush. I also regret telling you that Ron  
  
has deceived you. But that's insignificant to what you are about to find  
  
out. Hermione shares the same feelings towards you. We are sick of you two  
  
holding your feelings back. You have to express those feelings for each  
  
other. Face it, it's tearing you apart, isn't it? Alright then, that's all I  
  
can help you with, the rest if up to you. Good luck, Lav.--  At least Lav's  
  
had some thought put into it I suppose."  
  
"You'd think they would have written these sooner, it would have saved us a  
  
lot of trouble," Hermione commented with a smile.  
  
"So what does this mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"All those things you told me and more," Hermione replied stepping closer to  
  
Harry.  Both of them forgetting the letters, let them fall to the ground.  
  
"It means that I love you, too, Harry."  
  
"Even more than your books?" Harry asked jokingly, wrapping his arms around  
  
her waist.  
  
"So much more," Hermione replied.  She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck  
  
when there was another tap at the window.  
  
Harry let out a frustrated groan and let go of Hermione.  "What can it be  
  
now?"  He went to open the window and another owl flew in with a letter for  
  
Harry.  
  
"It's from Ron," he said.  "--Harry,  I hope you didn't get any letters for  
  
the past couple days.  If you did, please don't kill me. Lav made me do it!  
  
I swear! Anyway…if you plan to hurt me, can it wait until after Christmas  
  
vacation?  We all decided to come back early since all of our parents  
  
decided to leave the houses locked with a note pinned to the door stating  
  
that they were out on vacation without us.  We'll be back December 30.  
  
Cheers, Ron.--"  The owl had flown out in the middle of the letter so Harry  
  
closed the window.  
  
"That's tomorrow." Harry stated.  
  
"Actually, it's past midnight.  They're coming back today," Hermione  
  
corrected.  
  
"It doesn't matter…now where were we?" Harry asked letting this letter join  
  
the other two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so….now that they know…what's next? tune in next time to find out…and  
  
don't' forget…its only fair for me to write the story and you to write the  
  
review :) 


	12. sorry...horrible accident

Hey all my readers…..I have some sad news. The computer I had my chapters on has crashed. I don't know if I can get it fixed without losing the files. So I apologize for the delay that will follow for maybe up to a month. Hopefully, it can be fixed before that. Again, I'm really sorry I won't be updating for a while…please bear with me. (at least I got this one out so you guys could have a little h/hr)  
  
Thanx for your support (  
  
Mione017 


	13. now what??

Let the Truth Be Told~~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A/N: I would like to once again thank all of my readers out there…I really appreciate you reviews…and here's the moment you've all been waiting for…I suppose (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione again and looked deep into her eyes. Emerald green intertwining with chocolate brown. They both closed their eyes and leaned in. This time, the kiss was anything but innocent. Harry gradually pushed Hermione toward the wall and eventually one could not tell where one ended and the other began. Harry detached from Hermione lips and began kissing her neck. Hermione tangled her hands in his unruly hair. He worked his way up her neck and began nibbling on her earlobe then back to her lips. Hermione felt his tongue tease her bottom lip and they fell into a deeper kiss. After what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss gasping for oxygen.  
  
"You know what this means right?" Hermione asked leaning her head on Harry's chest.  
  
"That you're not going to be reading all the time anymore?" Harry asked mischievously.  
  
"Well, yes, but no. We're going to have to tell them…I'm sure they're dying to know."  
  
"Why don't we keep them waiting, it's more fun that way." Harry guided Hermione over to the window seat and they sat down. Harry had his arms around Hermione and Hermione was holding Harry's arms in hers.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm just glad you like me back, Mione," Harry said brushing a lock of hair out of Hermione's eyes and hugging her closer.  
  
"Who said anything about loving you back?" Hermione joked.  
  
"This--" Harry leaned in for another kiss that Hermione was glad to oblige to.  
  
"Look, you can see so many stars!" Hermione said peering out the window when they broke apart. "It's a beautiful view."  
  
"I think I like my view better," Harry said staring at Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Don't be such a sap, Harry," Hermione said as she punched him playfully. Falling victim to her own words, she snuggled closer to Harry.  
  
They just looked at the stars until they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe all of our parents went on vacation at the same time. I mean what are the chances of that happening?" Lavender said.  
  
"I don't know, but don't worry about it, love," Ron said as he dropped all his belongings lazily onto the floor of the Gryffindor common room. "At least we can spend more time together now."  
  
"I don't know about that, big bro," Ginny said peeking her head around the hallway. " Have you forgotten about the Harry and Hermione situation already?"  
  
"Where--- have--- you--- been?" Seamus asked running in after Ginny. He grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Oh stop it, Seamus, we have a crisis," Ginny said between giggles.  
  
"Speaking of our crisis….shouldn't we either be hiding or looking for those two?" Ron asked.  
  
"I sure haven't seen them…or heard them…actually there's no sign that they've ever existed," Seamus answered looking around slightly confused.  
  
"They've got to be here somewhere," Lavender said.  
  
"Let's go look for them," Ron added. "I got the library, I bet Hermione's in there…."  
  
They all split up. Well, sort of, Seamus and Ginny were still chasing each other around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls' dorm, Hermione just woke up. She really thought it was a dream, but she realized where she was, or rather, who she was with. Harry still had his arms around Hermione which made all the warm feelings flood back into her. Not wanting to wake Harry up, she just snuggled up to him and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, she failed and Harry began to stir.  
  
"Hey," Harry whispered.  
  
"Hey yourself," Hermione replied with her eyes still closed.  
  
"They've got to be somewhere!" a voice came from outside the dormitory door.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Hermione shouted under her breath.  
  
Hermione jumped off the window seat and Harry followed suit.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry asked panicking.  
  
"OK, hide over there!" Hermione whispered pointing toward the side of her bed.  
  
Harry didn't reply and simply dived behind the four-poster. Hermione jumped over to her desk and tried to look busy. Just then, the door swung open and in came Ginny and Lavender.  
  
"There you are! We've been looking for you for almost an hour!" Ginny said flopping down onto her bed.  
  
"Well, obviously…this IS my room, you know," Hermione said twisting around to face Ginny. Her eyes opened in horror as her eyes fell upon the three letters that had fallen to the ground the night before. She quickly tore her eyes away and looked over at Lavender desperately trying to change the subject. "So, Lav, how are YOU?"  
  
"I'm ok…are you mad about what we did?" Lavender asked cautiously.  
  
"No," Hermione replied blushing. Her eyes looked in the direction of Harry but he was still hidden, thank Merlin. "It's alright, have you seen Harry by the way?" she asked trying to sound genuine.  
  
"No, actually, Ron and Seamus are looking for him," Lavender said her eyes suddenly seeing the letters.  
  
"Did anything," Ginny paused, "Did anything happen between you and Harry?"  
  
"What?" Hermione trying to sound surprised. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hmm…." Lavender walked over to the three pieces of parchment lying not- quite-forgotten on the floor. "What are these?"  
  
Hermione got up and tried to grab the letters from Lavender but she was too late.  
  
"This one was for Harry. And unless the owls made a mistake…and thought YOU were Harry, he was here," Lavender said in a Sherlock Holmes tone.  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Watson!" Ginny said getting up. "I do say that he might still be in here!" Ginny looked around the room as if she was holding an invisible magnifying glass.  
  
"H-he's not here," Hermione stuttered trying hard not to look toward her bed.  
  
"Bloody hell!" they all stopped and looked toward the open door. It was Ron's voice coming from the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well then…sorry about the delay…the computer…all this random crap...well, I hope you like the story! Hey, Harry and Hermione are finally together…but will the rest of them find out?  
  
mione017  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/  
  
I wonder what that button does? 


	14. and it goes on...

Let the Truth Be Told~~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hey all… thanx for the reviews! I wonder what's going to happen to Harry? Are they going to find him? If they do, what's going to happen?? Read on to find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ginny yelled while running out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Lavender added running out after Ginny dropping the letters on the ground.  
  
Hermione ran to the door and immediately closed it. She ran over to her bed just as Harry was crawling out from under it.  
  
"That was close!" Harry whispered.  
  
"I know! Now how are we going to get you out of here?" Hermione said as she desperately looked around the room.  
  
"Are you THAT ashamed of me?" Harry asked making a sad puppy face.  
  
"Oh, honestly, Harry," she said as she turned to face him. "You know I love you," she kissed him quickly on the lips before returning to searching for an escape route for Harry. Her eyes stopped at the window. She turned to look at Harry again and he immediately understood what she was thinking.  
  
"Are you crazy!? I know it'd be bad if they found me in your dormitory, but you want to kill me now?" Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"Your broom! Isn't it still here from last night…" Hermione paused. She was blushing at the thought of him accidentally falling on top of him the night before.  
  
"Oh yeah! I completely forgot," Harry lied as he was blushing at the same thought.  
  
Hermione dashed over to the window to open it.  
  
"Hermione!" She turned around. "My broom is gone!"  
  
"That's not possible…it was here last night!"  
  
"Ron is such an idiot," it was Lavender's voice coming back up the stairs.  
  
"Tell me about it," added Ginny. "At least you don't have to live with him."  
  
The two of them giggled.  
  
"Oh not again!" said Harry while rolling his eyes. He dove, once again, under the bed.  
  
Hermione twirled around to see Ginny and Lavender walking in still giggling madly.  
  
"What happened with Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He was trying to summon Harry's Firebolt and it hit him in the face just like it did in the first year," Ginny said.  
  
Harry accidentally laughed at this remark and immediately held his breath.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked trying to keep the girls' attention away from her bed.  
  
"Don't you remember the train ride here this year when we were discussing how Ron was an idiot?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
"So where IS Harry?" asked Lavender walking toward Hermione's bed looking like she intended to sit down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: will they find Harry or not? That IS the question…keep those reviews coming and you'll see (  
  
Thanx again SOOOO much for reading and reviewing…I really appreciate it!  
  
  
  
Mione017  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/  
  
I wonder what that button does? 


	15. oh boy...

Let the Truth Be Told~~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: thanx for reading my story…poor Harry is going to get squished…or maybe not…completely off topic but has anyone else been flamed by the anonymous Azarashi?? My other story (Honest Answers) did…just wondering...anyway…on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WAIT!!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Lavender sitting down.  
  
"oooh!" could be heard from under Hermione's bed.  
  
"Get up, Lav!" screamed Hermione running over to her bed.  
  
"Why?" asked Lavender thoroughly confused.  
  
"Just get up!" Hermione repeated pulling Lavender off the bed.  
  
Just as Lavender got up, Hermione lifted her bed skirt and peered under.  
  
"What is she doing? Has she gone mad?" whispered Ginny.  
  
"I think I know what's going on…" Lavender said leaving the room quietly.  
  
Hermione stuck her head under her bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" she whispered her voice full of concern and worry.  
  
"I'm alright…" Harry coughed. "At least she didn't jump onto the bed." Harry smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah…but why don't we just tell them? You know, before they inflict further pain on me."  
  
"If you really want to, I mean, they will give us a lot of grief for you being in my dormitory."  
  
"Mione, you're worth it."  
  
Lavender came back, but this time Ron and Seamus were with her.  
  
"What's going on? Did someone find Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think so," Lavender said with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
Ginny's eyes sprang wide open. "OH!!!"  
  
  
  
"A bit slow today, are we?" asked Lavender.  
  
Hermione stood up but her head was down. Her ears were bright pink. Harry's head popped out from under the bed.  
  
"Hi," he waved sheepishly.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Seamus looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
Harry crawled out from under the four-poster and stood beside Hermione blushing as bad as if not worse than her.  
  
"This should be good," said Ginny.  
  
"So what's this all about?" asked Ron trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well…we umm…we were…" Harry stuttered.  
  
"We were…just…studying!"  
  
"That's right…studying," Hermione confirmed.  
  
"Studying for what?"  
  
"Herbology." "Potions." They answered together.  
  
"Well, first we were studying potions, then Herbology," Hermione said.  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
"And by 'studying' you mean…" said Ron.  
  
"You know…reading…and stuff," said Harry.  
  
"Only if reading now means snogging!" laughed Lavender not being able to hold it in any longer.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned beet red.  
  
"Our plan worked!" exclaimed Ginny jumping up and down.  
  
"So, what's going to happen now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing… really," said Hermione.  
  
"I'll bet you, Lav, that Hermione won't be in the library much anymore," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be with Harry…all the time."  
  
"So this question comes to mind…why was Harry in Hermione's dormitory?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Oooohhh, scandalous!" said Ginny.  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed horribly again.  
  
"We were..." Hermione started.  
  
"Studying?" mocked Ron.  
  
"No, we just fell asleep. That's all!" Hermione said glaring at Lavender who opened her mouth to say something but stopped.  
  
"Well, now that they're together…mission accomplished!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Ron took Lavender's hand in his and the two began walking out of the room.  
  
"Wait…" said Hermione. "What's this all about?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Lavender.  
  
"This…you and Ron? Since when?"  
  
"Oh! Ron…well…it's been a while…we just kept our secret much better than you two. Less than a day and we all know," Lavender said smiling.  
  
"Well," Harry said walking over to Hermione and putting an arm around her. "I love her too much to keep it a secret."  
  
Hermione blushed and smiled and hugged Harry back.  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet," Ginny said. She nudged Seamus hard in the ribs and said, "Why can't you be sweet like that?"  
  
"You and Seamus?" asked Harry surprised.  
  
Ginny just nodded and practically dragged Seamus down the stairs into the common room.  
  
"Well, we'll be going too, then. Don't want to disrupt your 'studying,'" said Ron winking.  
  
"Shut up! We really did JUST fall asleep," screamed Harry as the door was closed behind Lavender and Ron.  
  
"It's all right, Harry, they're just being dumb," said Hermione soothingly.  
  
"I know, but still," said Harry turning to face Hermione. "So what do you want to do?" he asked sheepishly putting his forehead on Hermione's.  
  
"What? You want to kiss me?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I was thinking about it," said Harry.  
  
They both closed their eyes and leaned in just as the door opened and they heard a flash.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Ron. "That one's for Fred and George." He closed the door.  
  
"That was random…"  
  
"Mione," said Harry. "You know how much I love you right?"  
  
"I don't know," joked Hermione.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Well…why don't you tell me?"  
  
"One word for you…well three, really," said Harry.  
  
"And they are…"  
  
"Always and forever."  
  
They leaned in again. This time, there were no interruptions. It was just them. They were the only people in the world and nothing but this one kiss mattered. Harry pulled Hermione closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. They melted into each other. After what seemed like forever, they reluctantly broke apart.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hey all! Well…this is it...the end of the story…I might not be able to write anymore…forever…j/k it might be a while though…possible two-three months…we'll see… thanx again so much for reading…and reviewing  
  
to say the least…it's been real : )  
  
love you all and don't ever forget to reach for the stars and follow your dreams…no matter what other people say  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mione017  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/  
  
I wonder what that button does? 


End file.
